This apparatus relates to sliding recreational devices, more particularly to a snowskateboard having unique support and runners.
Devices have been created for riding on snow and ice that use the same principals for turning and control as the skateboard. Whereas these devices may have operated on a basic level, none have combined many of the features that may be needed to achieve a level of control and performance comparable to skateboarding. These devices may lack the capability for allowing for tricks, maneuvers and acrobatics, things which contribute to making skateboarding challenging and enjoyable. Further, these devices may not have a means for stopping a runaway device if one accidentally dismounts while riding downhill.
Associated with acrobatic maneuvers conducted on a skateboard is the premature dismounting of the rider once he or she has lost his or her balance on the device while attempting a trick. In skateboarding, this is generally not a problem, since much of the skateboarding is done on level ground. However, devices that incorporate aspects of snowboarding and skateboarding may take place on downhill slopes, thus when a rider loses control of his or her device the device may have a tendency to continue down the slope with increasing speed. This rapid unmanned travel of the device could lead to serious collision and injury to down slope skiers who are unaware of the accident dismount of the rider.
There is a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured snowboard-like apparatus that has flexibility and control of a skateboard for the performance of acrobatics. To compensate for the increase chance of accidental rider dismounting that accompanies the increasing difficulty of snowboard tricks and acrobatics, there is a need for an automatic braking or stopping system associated with the apparatus. Such an apparatus may be able to be used on various surfaces, including, but not limited to: snow, ice, grass, dirt and water.